


A Wild Encounter

by Peridot_Lyoness



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward, Vishous/Butch O'Neal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot_Lyoness/pseuds/Peridot_Lyoness
Summary: Hello everybody,So this is another snippet of the relationship between Vishous and Butch. I wondered what that would look like, how those two have to steal time away for each other in the middle of the war and everything else going on in the Brotherhood and their personal lives. It has a pretty hot scene at the end (of course!), so if you don't like m/m, don't keep reading. Thanks to my beta reader, Nikita. My disclosure: this amazing world is of JR Ward's creation, and I do not ever plan to profit from her creativity. This is me having fun with my favorite boys. Enjoy!





	

The weather in Caldwell this time of the year made even the finest of threats, like the ones Butch was sporting this night, stick to the skin like Saran Wrap. Freshly showered, shaved, and properly primped, Rhage, Vishous, and the ex-homicide detective had headed downtown to hit the clubs. They parked the Escalade in one of the many dark alleys surrounding ZeroSum and joined the throngs of overly-cologned and overly-made up humanity on their way to search for some fun. As the troika headed to the club, they decided to enjoy the night and walk downtown a little more. 

Vishous thought the cop was a little overdressed for the weather. You can take the cop out of the CPD but not the CPD out of the cop, it seemed. He noticed the perfectly cut shape of Butch’s shirt. The sleeves were artfully folded at three quarter length, highlighting the cop’s strong arms. Thick brown tendrils softly curled up on the back, lightly brushing the top of the black, stiff neck. V noted that the cop was overdue for a trim. Through the open top buttons, the cop’s gold cross barely peeked through, the only ornament he carried this eve. The shirt was probably part of the summer collection of one or another famous dead designer- Armani, Versace, Hugo Somebody. The pants were equally impressive. Sharply designed and constructed, they beautifully showcased the man’s well-honed backside. The hem broke precisely over shiny Florsheim loafers. Or some shit like that. 

It was unusual for all three of these friends to have the same night off. And when they did, old man Rhage preferred to spend his nights with his mate at home. Mary was doing a 24-hour shift at Safe House tonight, however, so he decided to accompany the inseparable duo to the Reverend’s club. His Mary loved her job and he was very proud of her. Unfortunately, Safe Place was short-staffed and all hands had to cover extra-shifts until someone was hired. His friends were surprised he had asked to come along with them, but glad to have him tag along like the old times. Butch had said to him:

“Hollywood, you sure you wanna come with us? Aren’t you gonna need Mary’s apron to hold on to or something? V will wear it for you.” 

Rhage replied: “Fuck off, cop. Count yourself lucky that I’m gracing you with my presence tonight. Maybe that will help you score without having to pay for it”.

“That, my friend, has never been a problem” said the ex-cop with mirth, as he punched the vampire on the shoulder. 

Vishous enjoyed watching those two banter. “Long as you don’t get shit faced, Hollywood, we’ll be fine. Don’t really feel like explaining to your Mary why we let you drink TWO cocktails”, the vampire drawled, looking at Rhage sideways.

“Whatever, V. You two mofos are just jealous ‘cause you don’t get to wake up next to a warm body every evening. Closest any of you will get is if you cuddle with George. Hey, he’s got golden hair! I believe that’s your type, Butch”. 

Butch gave the vampire a double middle-fingered salute, which tore a loud laugh out of the blonde. 

They were waived in by the bouncers at ZeroSum’s door, quickly making their way to the brotherhood’s VIP booth. A waitress with bright red lipstick and clad in a very short and tight pleather skirt came to take their orders. She did a double take when she saw Rhage, fluffing her hair and bending a little lower than necessary to address them, exposing the goods. 

“What can I get you, big guy?” she asked in a husky voice, pen poised over the miniature notepad, butt sticking out provocatively. 

“I’ll have a rum-and-coke, please”, said Rhage firmly, looking at her for a second and then to his right at V.

“Goose. Neat”, Vishous said. He cocked his head to the side, pointing to Butch. “And he’ll have a...”

Butch placed his order: “Lag, on the rocks”

“Lag. On the rocks” finished the vampire at the same time.

“Coming right up, guys. Anything else I can offer you?” the waitress said, meaningfully glancing at Hollywood up and down, who shook his head without a smile, effectively nixing the conversation’s lusty undertones.

Waitress Pleather Skirt returned with their drinks quickly. She laid them on the table deliberately and sauntered off, checking over her shoulder to see if the Caribbean blue eyes of the blond vampire wandered her way. 

Drinks in hands, the trio settled back on their booth to people watch. The club was loud, per ush, sweaty bodies swaying and writhing to the rhythm of the music. Security tight, activity in the back room as busy as always. Customers at the bar loudly ordered their favorite poison. And the DJ kept rocking the night away. 

Rhage was a little twitchy and kept shifting in his seat, unable to get comfortable, scratching his chest, sitting first on his right then the left butt cheek. His beast was acting out tonight. He finished his drink and placed the tall glass on the table. 

“Gents, I think I’ll head on home. I am bushed”, Rhage informed his buddies, sliding off the booth.

“Turning in early, my brother”, V commented, as he rose up and briefly clapped him on the shoulder. 

The former detective tilted his amber glass on Rhage’s direction in acknowledgement. “See ya there Hollywood”, the gravel voice with the Boston accent said. 

The blond giant exited the club in the back alley, intending to dematerialize home. He was feeling antsy, however, and his options to discharge it were limited: fuck or fight. His Mary was at work, so option A was N/A. Seeking option B, he decided to walk. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

ZeroSum was not doing it for Butch either tonight. Waitress Pleather Skirt had brought a new round to them both, slyly looking to see if Rhage was still around. When she realized he wasn’t, she turned her most charming smile on Butch, who did not respond in kind. “Tough luck, baby girl”, Butch thought.

His best friend was awfully quiet as well, tossing back the vodka as if his favorite brand was being phased out of production. Butch was readying to pull his wallet and pay the tab when a gorgeous blonde with double Ds stuffed in a too small red dress approached their table. Obviously one of the professionals, she sat very closely next to Butch, crossed her shapely legs, and ran her index finger up the back of his hand and wrist sensually. 

“Hey, daddy. I’ve seen you around here. Wanna have some fun? I’ll even give you a DEEP discount”, she said in a syrupy voice, looking to him with big, blue eyes through fake lashes. 

Vishous lowered his glass on the table, looking at the chick murderously through narrowed eyes, disguising fangs that had descended behind one hand. The tension on his facial muscles as well as the quick swallowing action made the vampire with the ominous tattoos appear even more threatening. 

“Big and silent over there can come along too. You know, the more the merrier”, the cheapie laughed, oblivious to the nuclear detonation that she was walking perilously close to. 

“Dear, thank you very much, but I am going home. You take care of yourself, awright?” Butch uttered, turning his face to look straight ahead, dismissing her from their presence. 

The girl slowly uncrossed her long legs, got up from the chair, fluffed her blonde curls, and uttered: “Shame, good looking. You take care of yourself too”. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rhage could not find even one lesser to have a decent fight with. A stupid human would have done in a pinch. Man, where were those sonsofbitches when you needed them! The vampire returned to ZeroSum intending to rejoin his buddies, but decided to seek the silence of the roof of the building across from it instead. He liked to sit there, with the breeze blowing through his hair, and just think. There, the noises and stench of the city dissipated, and he could breathe. 

The brother dematerialized and sat on his favorite corner, legs perched over the edge of the building. He removed his jacket and weapon harness. Rhage looked at the sky, thinking about how much life had changed for him in such a short period of time. The blond vampire felt blessed in spite of everything. He’d found the best shellan he could ever dream of in Mary. Who would have thought that, when Tohr responded to the call from Bella so many nights ago, he was going to find the love of his life on the other end? He couldn’t put into words the depth of feelings his mate had awaken in him. Mary was everything to him. Even the beast was totally enamored of her. He thanked the Scribe Virgin for her every evening. 

Rhage thought about his brothers as well. Z had been doing so much better with Bella in his life. He was more disciplined, more stable. Neither Phury nor the rest of the brotherhood worried anymore about finding him dead in a ditch somewhere. The brother was eating regularly and had put on some serious muscles as well. And didn’t miss ANY meetings with Mary. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying teaching the new recruits and was pretty good at it too- who would have imagined it? 

Wrath and Beth were simply… perfect together. After his brother’s ascension to the throne, many things had fallen into place for the race. The fucking glymera was still a thorn on their side, but it was great help having the leadhyre in the family. Having Butch come into their lives had been a huge gain as well. The cop was sharp as a tack and was reliable and courageous. He was a good influence on V. The brother was easier to reason with nowadays. He seemed…lighter somehow. And the fact that the cop was also the Dhestroyer of prophesy meant there was the possibility of reaching an end to the war. The warriors could look forward to a future without fighting lessers, where they could raise young and live in peace with their mates. The race could thrive and return to the golden days of old. 

A disturbance at street level caught his attention. He saw Vishous grab the cop by the collar with both hands and push him into the shadows of ZeroSum’s back alley. “Oh fuck!” Rhage thought. He sprang up to his feet, ready to intervene. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
After the cheapie left their table, Butch turned to V to ask if he wanted to split. One look into that serious visage, however, made him modify his inquiry.

“You ok, V?”

Silence.

“What’s the matter?” No response. “I was thinking ‘bout getting the Escalade and heading on home. If you want to stay, you can.”

“Butch, I don’t want to talk right now, ok?” the vampire said with acid in his voice. He was looking straight ahead, ignoring the male next to him. 

“Well, what the hell, V?” More silence. “You know what? I’m getting the fuck out of here. Fuck off.”

Butch abandoned the table, eating a lot of ground with his powerful legs. Four seconds later, Vishous dumped a handful of bills on the table and followed after the ex-cop. He caught up with him in no time and pushed him out the back door into the alley. The vampire grabbed Butch by the collar of his shirt, bringing them both into the dark shadows. He stopped when the cop’s back hit the red brick wall. 

Butch was taken by surprise by the show of strength. 

“What the fuck, V?” Butch snarled, showing fangs. 

Vishous took his lips furiously. He tangled one of his legs with the cop’s, pushing his ass on the wall. He thrust his tongue into the cop’s warm mouth, tasting of Lagavulin and strong spice. His hands moved to the cop’s wrists, restraining them against the wall. He ground their hips together, continuing the assault with tongue and fangs as he bit the cop’s bottom lip. Butch tried to buck him off, but that vice-like grasp and the heavy weight would not let him grab momentum. Eventually, he didn’t want to. He yielded to the attack, softening his lips and kissing the vampire back. 

“Come to the Commodore with me”, Vishous spoke against the cop’s lips when he came up briefly for air. “Say yes”.

“Yes”, whispered Butch, seeking V’s delicious lips again. Hands freed, he ran them through the vampire’s midnight hair and strong back, slowly drawing the vampire’s lower lip with his tongue and teasing with his hips, rubbing himself against the vampire’s thigh. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
As Rhage rose, Vishous and Butch walked themselves into the darkest corner of the alley. He could not see very well from his position, so he marched closer to the edge of the building, ready to dematerialize down and break the brawl. What he saw, however, gave him pause. It did not look like a fight at all. Those two were locking lips! Rhage returned to his perch on the Western corner, sat down again, put up his left knee, and grabbed a grape lollypop from his pocket. Smiling widely to himself, all the blond vampire could think was: “About damn time, you two. ‘Bout daaammmnnnn time”. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Vishous and the cop barely made it into the door of the penthouse before they started kissing again. Desire enveloped them like a thick layer of mhis. Nothing and nobody else in the world existed- light, color, sound- everything else was muted but each other. Butch pushed Vishous against the door, devouring his lips. His hands pulled V’s shirt off his pants, touching the hard abs. The vampire groaned at the contact. He used his strong arms to trade positions, Butch’s ass gracing the wall, his body absorbing all 260 lbs. of lusty vampire. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this since you came out of your room in the Pit”, the vampire said, stroking the cop’s hips. “I fucking love those pants on you”. He kissed the full lips. “Your ass looks edible”, he said, tangling his tongue with the cop’s. “I almost bit that chick that touched your arm earlier”. 

The cop chuckled deeply in his throat, forehead to forehead with V, panting hard. “If we get to do this after, I’ll hire her to pay me a visit every time we go to the club”, he added as he rubbed his lips against the silky goatee. 

The vampire tugged his hair, sliding his hands to both sides of Butch’s neck. “You are mine, cop. I will show you how mine you are”, Vishous rumbled. The vampire took possession of the male’s mouth violently, tongues tousling in a delicious battle. The cop’s eyes closed, brain circuits overwhelmed by the sensation. V’s hand fondled the cop’s cock through the soft fabric, dragging out a moan from the back of the male’s throat. Butch’s fangs bit cleanly through his own tongue. The vampire split the cop’s black shirt right down the middle, buttons flying in all directions. His lips were everywhere, tasting all of Butch’s body, while that hand worked wonders on the cop’s crotch. His fangs lightly bit and his tongue then licked Butch’s nipples, making his back arch into the pleasure. The vampire slipped his fingers inside the front of the cop’s pants, teasing the weeping tip. He unzipped the garment and took a hold of the thick member. 

“You are so mine, cop, so mine”, he declared near Butch’s ears as he moved his tight fist rapidly up and down. Butch moaned loudly, hips swinging wildly, becoming unhinged. “Now, come for me”, he ordered through gritted teeth as he continued to pump. “Come. For. Me”. Vishous sank dagger-sharp, elongated fangs on the neck vein closest to him, making the cop orgasm at the penetration. Butch soaked the vampire’s hand as Vishous drank his fill with long pulls, fangs fastened deeply. 

V retracted his fangs and licked the wound gently, stopping the bleeding with his saliva. His gloved hand touched Butch’s face. The cop’s lids slowly peeled open, coming back to Earth. 

“Fuck, V. The things you do to me”, he said breathlessly, holding onto the vampire’s hips with both arms shakily, his knees barely keeping him standing. 

“That clear enough, cop?”  
Butch gave the vampire a sly smile. “Crystal. Get me to bed, will you?” 

Vishous removed the tattered remaining clothes from the cop and joined him, naked, on the bed. With a loopy grin, Butch turned to the vampire and covered the powerful legs with his. “Hhmm, seems to me it’s my turn to play now”, he said, looking into smoky diamond eyes. “Looks like someone did not finish here”, Butch purred against V’s chest as he ran a thigh over the vampire’s hard cock. Languidly, he pushed up to recapture Vishous’ lips. He licked the red, swollen lips and swung his body on top of his lover’s. Butch leaned on his muscular arms to suspend his weight above the vampire’s body, tasting the salty sweat on V’s brows. His hips started an undulating motion, lightly sliding his awakening erection to the vampire’s impressive length. 

Vishous dug his fingers into the cop’s buttocks and pushed down, impatient with the teasing. “You are playing with fire, cop”, he warned. Butch stopped moving altogether. 

“I may have to do something about those hands of yours. I am feeling very playful right now”. With these words, the cop rose up and got out of the bed. He walked to V’s chest and got a pair of handcuffs out of it, making sure they didn’t jingle. To throw Vishous off of what he was planning, he continued on to the kitchen and extracted a bottle of chocolate syrup from the refrigerator. As he returned to the bed, he hid both items behind his back. V was sprawled on the bed, running elegant fingers up and down his abdomen. When he saw Butch, those fingers ran a little lower. 

“What you got there, Butch?” he asked in a low voice. 

“An exquisite bottle of Hershey’s finest”, he answered, showing him the syrup. “I want to taste this off of you”. “You know, before I became a vampire, I really wasn’t a fan of the stuff. Now I crave it”. 

Vishous laughed. “Yeah, I hear you. Our bodies require the calories, so chocolate is an important part of a vampire’s healthy diet”. Butch approached the bed with a smirk on his face. He placed the bottle of syrup on the night table, leaping at the same time on top of the vampire, immobilizing him with his dead weight. The cop showed him the handcuffs. 

“What are you planning on doing with those, detective?” the vampire asked huskily. 

“I need you to keep those hands in a safe place.” He secured the vampire’s hands to the bronze posts. “Above your head where I can see ‘em”. 

“What are you planning to do next?” a gasping V asked, licking his lips.

Butch dumped a generous amount of cold Hershey’s syrup on V’s chest, making him wiggle. He turned to the vampire with an intense expression. “Watch. And if you keep asking, I’ll get a gag from the ones you have out there”.

The licking action Butch started shut up the vampire as effectively as the threat. The sweet, chocolatey confection slid down the male’s chest, pooling on his abdomen. Butch greedily sucked every drop, running his tongue along well-defined muscles, paying thorough attention to the dusky nipples. The vampire jerked, making Butch throw an arm around his hips to steady him. He slathered some chocolate on his index finger, bringing it to V’s mouth, giving him a taste. The vampire closed his lips around the finger with eyes trained on the man, cranking the ex-cop even more. Butch continued spreading Hershey goodness along V’s neck and mouth, sharing the sweet taste with his kisses. Vishous tensed up when the cool liquid hit his taut and increasingly aching cock. 

The view from his position was very alluring. Butch’s hands pulled the vampire’s legs apart to make space for his wide shoulders, and was spending time tonguing the tattooed groin and sack. V groaned, tightening his fists, falling back on the bed with eyes closed. Butch looked up to his lover and smiled crookedly. He ran the pad of his fingers up the erection, ending at the tip. Lips replacing his hands, he set a leisure pace for himself. The vampire swung his hips, thrashing from the intense pleasure, not a peep out of his lips. Butch increased the pressure and took him in completely. V erupted with the strength of a volcano, prompting the cop’s own release. Thrice. 

Feeling weak, he was happy when Butch stretched above him and removed the cuffs several moments later. 

“We should shower and change the sheets. What a sticky mess!” the cop whispered on Vishous’ ear as he spooned against his back. 

“Tomorrow, tahlly”, the vampire mumbled in a tired voice, cuddling closer and weaving his fingers with Butch’s around his waist.


End file.
